Le champignon unique
by Nham
Summary: Défi n 32 du Poney Fringant : "Trois hobbits et un champignon".


Défi n°32 du Poney Fringant : "Trois hobbits et un champignon".

* * *

><p>« Attends... J'en peux plus... », cria Alfred, même si l'on ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait tant il était essoufflé.<p>

Son compagnon, qui était – il faut le souligner – plus athlétique que lui, se retourna et le rejoignit. Appuyé contre un arbre, et serrant fermement sa sacoche, Alfred abandonnait :

« Je peux... pas continuer... pfffiou... »

« Allez, mon ami, on n'est plus très loin du smial ! »

« Je sais... Mais mon corps me lâche... »

« Tu veux vraiment que ce maudit Meloc nous rattrape ? »

« Je sais pas... Je... sais plus... »

« Allez, courage ! On y est presque. Je sens déjà le beurre fondre dans la poêle, pas toi ? Allez, Alfred : pour l'omelette ! »

Alfred rouvrit les yeux. Certains affirment aujourd'hui encore qu'on y aurait vu une flamme. Il se redressa, sortit son précieux trésor qu'il gardait dans sa sacoche, le souleva au-dessus de sa tête et hurla :

« Pour l'omelette ! »

Et les deux hobbits reprirent leur course à travers le bois.

* * *

><p>Car si les deux amis couraient ainsi, c'est qu'ils avaient une bonne raison. Plus tôt dans la journée, en compagnie de Meloc – qui était à ce moment là encore un de leurs amis – ils avaient trouvé un champignon en se baladant dans le bois. Alfred avait alors suggéré de rentrer et de se préparer une bonne omelette au champignon, ce qui sembla satisfaire tout le monde. Mais Meloc avait un tout autre projet : les yeux fixés sur le trésor, on pouvait imaginer que celui-ci n'aurait pas duré le temps du voyage s'il l'avait tenu dans sa propre main. Alfred, qui tenait le champignon, lut dans le regard de Meloc, et recula avec méfiance. Et c'est lorsque Meloc l'envouté se jeta sur Alfred pour lui ravir le trésor que Paul, le troisième hobbit, lui fit un croc-en-jambe et que tous deux s'enfuirent dans le bois.<p>

* * *

><p>Les deux hobbits avaient donc repris leur course et arrivèrent bientôt en vue du smial, lorsqu'Alfred se prit les pieds dans une souche et trébucha. Paul tenta de le relever.<p>

« J'abandonne... »

« Et l'omelette ? La salive ne te monte pas à la bouche ? »

« Je n'ai plus le goût de rien, Paul... »

« Alors donne-moi le champignon ! Je vais commencer à préparer en attendant que tu me rejoignes ! »

Mais Alfred eut un geste de recul et protégea sa sacoche :

« Non ! Tu vas le garder pour toi tout seul ! Il est à moi ! C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé ! »

Paul observait son ami dont la fatigue et la récente découverte lui faisaient perdre la tête.

« Et bien si tu veux pas me le donner, dit Paul, je vais te porter ! »

Et Paul se saisit d'Alfred et le transporta péniblement jusqu'au smial.

* * *

><p>Paul plaça la poêle au-dessus du feu :<p>

« C'est bon, mon ami, tu peux mettre le champignon. »

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à découper le champignon, Alfred hésita :

« Finalement, c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé... La logique voudrait que je le garde pour moi... Oui... Je devrais le gober comme ça, tout de suite... Mon Champignon... »

« Non, Alfred ! Ce n'est pas le... »

Paul fut interrompu par un grincement de parquet. Il se retourna et vit Meloc, ressurgi de nulle part. Sans même prononcer un mot, Meloc se jeta sur Alfred pour lui dérober le champignon. La lutte fut courte, certes, mais intense. Et elle s'acheva lorsque d'un geste maladroit, l'un des deux hobbits lâcha le champignon, qui tomba dans le feu. Ils restèrent ainsi tous les trois, bouche bée, devant le feu durant plusieurs minutes.

* * *

><p>C'est grâce à une bonne omelette – nature – et quelques pintes, que les trois hobbits rassasiés firent la paix et redevinrent des amis. La soirée fut joyeuse, jusqu'à ce que Meloc remarquât un petit bout noir dans les braises :<p>

« Vous croyez que c'est le champignon qui a brûlé ? » demanda-t-il à ses camarades.

« Je sais pas, lui répondit Paul. Tu vas le manger ? »

Les trois amis s'observèrent en silence quelques instants.

« Je sais pas, dit Meloc. Peut-être bien... En tout cas, c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé... »

Et les trois hobbits luttèrent à nouveau pour savoir qui allait manger le champignon tout brûlé.


End file.
